vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dagu
Dagu is a very short animal-like dragonkin who works as an auto mechanic in Callous Row. His gambling addiction, gullibility and propensity for borrowing money as well as a fair share of bad luck has made him indebted to near every gang present in the slums. He doesn't earn much and lives in poor standards. Origin Dagu carries the sad story with him of being kidnapped from his homeworld and sold at a young age by exotic pet smugglers. His captors realizing that he possessed a semblance of intelligence higher than animals and a talent for repairing things he was put into use as their ships mechanic. When his owners were making a deal in Savior City, the large metropolis that overshadows Callous Row he was allowed some limited freedom for his good behavior. While his captors had their lunch he wandered the streets of the city, lead by his willingness to see it all, fascinated by it's sheer size, he was separated and got lost. Walking for hours without finding his crew he ended up hungry and alone asking a seemingly kind gentleman for help. Accepting this persons "help" would mark the beginning of crippling amount of debts. Being a skilled mechanic ended up landing a job working at an auto shop for Rebel Ryder. Only paid a meager fixed amount his money goes to paying back the owner and all the remaining debt collectors that hound him. History and Biography He was confronted by a corporate goon once who was looking for information. Refusing to betray his friends he didn't give away any useful information. Learning about Rana giving up information to the corporations he threatened to set her on fire unless she left. Before he was able to do anything Cleo stopped him. She dragged him away by his tail, preventing a fight on the open streets. After the shootout that followed he lost his friend Samuel “7”, but not from the violence itself, rather after Bethany unscrewed the injector that was protruding from his head. UzuriMia stream 2019-12-06 Trivia *Although the crew he was separated from appears to consists of his former kidnappers he aims to figure out how to get back in touch with them. **He fit the description of a Stockholm-syndrome like relationship towards them. *Being a dragon-kin he can breathe fire and even maintain high temperatures enough to smelt and fuse metals together. Links External Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/gambitvr *YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/user/herrogambit Clips *You were supposed to be helping us! Dagu's PoV *Offering to help Beth keep herself clean *Cornered by a Mars droid *Team Tiny *Rana leaked info to the Corporate Goon *Dagu looses his cool about Rana part 1 part 2 *Dagu and Cleo mourning the death of Samuel 7 Highlight episodes *Callous Row EP1 - Meeting the locals *Callous Row EP2 - TRASH Gallery Arcadum Oct 18th 2019 3 Dagu (Gambit).jpg|Dagu talking to Rook Arcadum Callous Row Oct 26th 2019 25 Dagu (Gambit) and Hopelessbay (Samuel 7).jpg|Dagu and Samuel “7” Arcadum Callous Row Oct 26th 2019 27 Dagu (Gambit) and Bethany Esda (Lyra).jpg|Dagu and Bethany Esda. Arc Nov 2nd 2019 Callous Row 2 Mars drone Dagu at gunpoint asked to present ID.jpg|Cornered by a Mars corporate droid GambitVR - Callous Row - Questioned by a Mars corp Droid 2.jpg|Mars Droid: "Present identification" GambitVR - Callous Row - Questioned by a Mars corp Droid.jpg|Mars Droid: "Move along citizen" Arc Callous Row Nov 9th 2019 5 Dagu at Ryders repair shop.jpg|Dagu at work at Rebel Ryders garage Callous Row Dec 6th 2019 Dagu and the remains of Samuel 7.jpg|Dagu mourns the remains of Samuel “7” Category:Callous Row Characters Category:Dragons